Lion
Lion is a duet song sung by Megumi Nakajima and May'n, the singing voices of Ranka Lee & Sheryl Nome. It is the opening of Macross Frontier from episode 18 onwards. Lion is featured in the medley: Nyan Nyan Service Medley. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Hoshi wo mawase sekai no mannaka de Kushami sureba dokoka no mori de chou ga ranbu Kimi ga mamoru doa no kagi detarame Hazukashii monogatari Nameatte mo raion wa tsuyoi Ikinokoritai Ikinokoritai Mada ikiteitaku naru Seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta Ikinokoritai Tohou ni kurete Kirari kareteyuku Honki no karada misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai Ikinokoritai Mada ikitetai Kimi wo aishiteru Honki no kokoro misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai |-| Kanji= 星を廻せ　世界のまんなかで くしゃみすればどこかの森で蝶が乱舞 君が守るドアのかぎ　デタラメ 恥ずかしい物語 舐め合っても　ライオンは強い 生き残りたい 生き残りたい まだ生きていたくなる 星座の導きでいま、見つめ合った 生き残りたい 途方にくれて キラリ枯れてゆく 本気の身体　見せつけるまで 私　眠らない 生き残りたい まだ生きてたい 君を愛してる 本気のココロ見せつけるまで 私　眠らない |-| English= Turn the stars at the centre of the world If you sneeze, a butterfly in a forest somewhere will dance The door you guard has a useless key It's an embarrassing story Though they often lick one another, lions are strong I want to survive I want to survive I still can't stop wanting to live Guided by the constellations, our eyes met I want to survive I am at a loss Gently withering away But until I show you my true self, I will not sleep I want to survive I still want to live I'm in love with you! Until I show off my serious heart, I will not sleep Complete Version Romaji= Hoshi wo mawase sekai no mannaka de Kushami sureba dokoka no mori de chou ga ranbu Kimi ga mamoru doa no kagi detarame Hazukashii monogatari Nameatte mo raion wa tsuyoi Ikinokoritai Ikinokoritai Mada ikiteitaku naru Seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta Ikinokoritai Tohou ni kurete Kirari kareteyuku Honki no karada misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai Kaze wa yagate higashi e mukau darou? Koukiatsu kono hoshi no hyouga wo osou Sasoi mizu wo nonda mune ga tsurai Toomaki na monogatari Kajiriau hone no oku made Ikinokoritai Ikinokoritai Mada ikiteitaku naru Seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta Ikinokoritai Tohou ni kurete Kirari kareteyuku Honki no karada misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai Nani shini umareta no? Nani shini koko ni iru? Ikinokoritai Umaranai hizu Hikari osoreteta Yurusaretai inochi ga ima, hikareatta Samayoi hatete Kimi no tonari de hoterishizumetai Honki no karada misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai Ikinokoritai Gakebbuchi de ii Kimi wo aishiteru Mezametai inochi ga ima hikareatta Kyouki ni kaete Inori sasagu yo Kimi wo aishiteru Seiza no michibiki de... Ikinokoritai Mada ikitetai Kimi wo aishiteru Honki no kokoro misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai |-| Kanji= 星を廻せ　世界のまんなかで くしゃみすればどこかの森で蝶が乱舞 君が守るドアのかぎ　デタラメ 恥ずかしい物語 舐め合っても　ライオンは強い 生き残りたい 生き残りたい まだ生きていたくなる 星座の導きでいま、見つめ合った 生き残りたい 途方にくれて キラリ枯れてゆく 本気の身体　見せつけるまで 私　眠らない 風はやがて東へ向かうだろう? 高気圧　この星の氷河を襲う さそい水を飲んだ胸がつらい 遠まきな物語 かじり合う　骨の奥まで 生き残りたい 生き残りたい まだ生きていたくなる 星座の導きでいま、見つめ合った 生き残りたい 途方にくれて キラリ枯れてゆく 本気の身体　見せつけるまで 私　眠らない 何しに生まれたの? 何しにここにいる? 生き残りたい 埋まらない傷 光 恐れてた 許されたい生命がいま、引かれ合った さまよい果てて 君のとなりで　ほてり鎮めたい 本気の身体　見せつけるまで 私　眠らない 狂気に代えて 祈り捧ぐよ 君を愛してる 星座の導きで… 生き残りたい まだ生きてたい 君を愛してる 本気のココロ見せつけるまで 私　眠らない |-| English= Turn the stars at the centre of the world If you sneeze, a butterfly in a forest somewhere will dance The door you guard has a useless key It's an embarrassing story Though they often lick one another, lions are strong I want to survive I want to survive I still can't stop wanting to live Guided by the constellations, our eyes met I want to survive I am at a loss Gently withering away But until I show you my true self, I will not sleep Will the winds blow east one day? High atmospheric pressure attacks this planet's frozen rivers My chest hurts from the sip of alluring water I took It's a story seen from a distance Gnaw at each other till the bones I want to survive I want to survive I still can't stop wanting to live Guided by the constellations, our eyes met I want to survive I am at a loss Gently withering away But until I show you my true self I will not sleep What were we born to do? What are we here to do? I want to survive This permanent scar I used to fear the light The lives seeking redemption were drawn to one another I want to stop prowling And settle down next to you bashfully Until I show you my true self I will not sleep I want to survive Even as a nobody I love you The lives waiting for awakening were drawn to one another In place of my wildness, I shall offer a prayer. I love you. Constellations, please guide me... I want to survive I still want to live I'm in love with you! Until I show off my serious heart, I will not sleep Disambiguation *'Lion' was first released on the single Lion (Single) as track 1 and was later released on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 1 on disc 2. This song is also included in the song Nyan Nyan Service Medley. *'Lion (without vocals)' is the instrumental version of the song released on the single Lion (Single) as track 3. *'Lion -May'n Ver.-' is a version with only May'n singing and was released on May'n's album, 'Mayn Street' as track 7. *'Lion -Ranka ver.-' is a version with only Megumi Nakajima singing and was released on a bonus CD for the first press edition of her first album, 'I Love You' as track 1. Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Macross F Macross F 03 Category:Music